SWEETS FATE
by Lovely Aira
Summary: "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya Sasuke-kun. Kehidupan seperti puzzle. Kau tidak akan tau apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya jika tidak dapat menggabungkan potongan-potongannya.""/ "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." / "Iie, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Hyuuga." Dedicated for First Anniversary of "Gudang Fanfic Sasuhina [sasuke-hinata indonesia]"


Summary: Pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Seorang gadis kasat mata yang tidak dapat dilihat siapa pun. Festival Tahunan Konoha Senior High School. Dan sang Ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya Sasuke-kun. Kehidupan seperti puzzle. Kau tidak akan tau apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya jika tidak dapat menggabungkan potongan-potongannya.""/ "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." / "Iie, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Hyuuga."

Dedicated for First Anniversary of "Gudang Fanfic Sasuhina [sasuke-hinata indonesia]"

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Supranatural, Crime (?), Romance

Warning : AU, OCC, Gaje, Typo, Abal

.::. HAPPY READING .::.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha Senior High School adalah sekolah elit yang tenang dan damai (setidaknya selama pelajaran berlangsung). Belakangan ini tengah beredar berita yang aneh dan menakutkan bagi semua orang, mungkin tidak semua sih. Contohnya saja pemuda Uchiha satu ini. Dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing mengenai kabar itu. Kabar mengenai pembunuhan sadis yang aneh. Sangat aneh karena korbannya selalu meninggal tanpa bekas luka sedikit pun seolah nyawa mereka langsung dicabut tanpa melalui proses apapun. Kenapa dibilang pembunuhan? Ya, mungkin karena hal itu terlalu aneh untuk disebut bunuh diri. Ayolah, mana ada orang bunuh diri tanpa melalui proses seperti gantung diri, potong nadi, minum racun, dan sebagainya. Meski begitu sang Uchiha bungsu ini tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Hinata." panggil Sasuke

"Hai Sasuke-kun."

"Sedang apa?"

"Membaca mengenai perkembangan kasus yang beredar belakangan ini."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Kau tidak perlu mengurusi hal seperti itu."

"Eh, tapi …"

"Sasuke. Rapat akan segera dimulai. Semuanya menunggumu."

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hai. Ganbatte ne." seru Hinata sambil tersenyum sedangkan Sai yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi sejak tadi.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sang ketua OSIS Konoha Senior High School yang tampan dan cool ini memang sering berdua bersama Hinata. Tapi satu hal yang aneh. Meski dia selalu ditemani oeh sang gadis Hyuuga namun bagi orang lain dia hanya terlihat seorang diri. Bahkan pernah beberapa orang memergokinya sedang bicara sendiri terutama Naruto, dia sering sekali melihat Sasuke mengobrol dengan seseorang yang tidak dapat dilihatnya. Singkatnya, si bungsu Uchiha ini bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain, dan hanya tuan muda Namikaze Naruto lah yang mengetahui rahasianya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan gadis itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Um, Hana. Bukan. Hime. Oh ya, Hinata."

"Hn."

"Sebaiknya kau menjauhinya."

"Kenapa?"

"O-oh … Um, aku hanya merasa tidak seharusnya kau berhubungan bahwa sampai

seakrab itu dengannya."

"Alasannya?"

"Ya .. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan dia. Apa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya? Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenal Hinata. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah bicara atau bahkan menyapanya."

"Hinata terlalu pendiam."

"Teme, kau sudah bertahun-tahun melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Tidakkah kau bisa membedakan mana manusia dan mana yang bukan. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalau Hinata itu sebenarnya bukan manusia?"

"Lalu?"

"Eh."

"Tidak masalah apakah dia manusia atau bukan. Aku hanya menemaninya saja, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Ya, tidak ada yang salah selama kau tidak menyukainya. Sasuke, entah mengapa aku

merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia berbahaya Sasuke."

"Diamlah Naruto. Kau tidak tau apapun tentang Hinata." Seru Sasuke sambil pergi

meninggalkan Naruto. Memang sulit jika bicara dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan, Naruto sang sahabat pun hanya mampu menghela nafas dan berharap Uchiha itu akan mengikuti sarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha Senior High School Festival adalah festival tahunan yang wajib diadakan oleh para pengurus OSIS. Meskipun melelahkan tapi setidaknya para siswa menikmati festival ini. Yah, kapan lagi warga KSHS bisa bersenang-senang selain di festival yang diadakan setahun sekali ini? Festival ini dilaksanakan dalam dua hari. Hari pertama adalah jadwal setiap kelas mengikuti perlombaan yang diadakan OSIS dan hari kedua bisa disebut dengan hari bebas, harinya khusus siswa. Dan hari ini adalah hari kedua Festival Tahunan KSHS diadakan. Bagi siswa kelas 10 mungkin mengira hari kedua hanya akan diisi oleh stand tiap kelas, namun bagi kelas-kelas diatasnya mereka sudah tau apa arti dari hari kedua. Hari kedua berarti kesenangan dan hari berkumpulnya kebahagiaan. Seperti festival pada umumnya. Festival di KSHS pun selalu diwarnai dengan keindahan kembang api di malam hari.

"Sai, bagaimana dengan stand?"

"Semuanya lancar. Stand kelas maupun OSIS berjalan dengan lancar."

"Bagus. Deidara, persiapan kembang api?"

"Beres un. Siap diluncurkan kapan saja."

"Hn. Baguslah."

"Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu." Saran Sakura. Sejak tadi Sasuke memang selalu berkeliling dan hanya diam di satu tempat sesekali, itupun hanya beberapa menit.

"Hn. Aku akan istirahat sambil mengecek keadaan" balas Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju gedung sekolah

"Sai, tidak bisakah kau menyuruh sepupumu itu diam sebentar? Apa dia tidak lelah mondar-mandir terus."

"Hehe, itulah Sasuke. Tenang saja, dia akan istirahat jika memang memerlukannya." Seru Sai

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun." Suara lembut yang selalu dirindukan Sasuke. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Sudah seminggu ini mereka tidak bertemu. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Sasuke sibuk dengan urusan festival dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya ada sih .. Tapi Naruto selalu menggagalkan rencana itu.

"Sedang apa di sini? Tidak ingin ke bawah?" tanya Sasuke

"Uum … Aku menunggu kembang api. Sasuke-kun sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja akan mengecek persiapan untuk kembang api."

"Oh …. Malam yang indah. Kuharap akan semakin indah setelah kembang apinya dinyalakan."

"Itu pasti." Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun .." panggil Hinata saat Sasuke sudah hampir melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa Sasuke-kun memercayaiku?"

"Eh? Tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu."

"Iie, hanya ingin tau saja."

"Oh.."

"Nee Sasuke-kun. Apa Sasuke-kun tau? Kehidupan seperti puzzle. Kau tidak akan tau apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya jika tidak dapat menggabungkan potongan-potongannya."

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh malam ini."

"Hehehe, aku hanya ingin Sasuke-kun mengetahui hal itu."

"Sou ka .. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa .."

"Jaa Sasuke-kun. Ganbatte ne." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sayang. Benar-benar disayangkan Sasuke tidak melihat senyumnya. Karena ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan senyum yang diperlihatkan Hinata barusan.

Tap .. Tap ..

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Wah, akhirnya kau menyapaku. Tumben sekali, Naruto-kun."

"Kita bicara di atap."

"Wow, tunggu … Sepertinya serius sekali. Apakah ini tentang Sasuke-kun?"

"Cih, kau tidak pantas menyebut namanya."

"Hihihi … Sepertinya menarik .. Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ini wujud aslimu." Gumam seorang pemuda

"Sudah lama aku menunggu saat ini, Naruto."

"Heh. Kenapa? Apa terlalu sulit untuk mendapatkan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis di hadapannya. Saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan gadis yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Seorang gadis yang mencoba merebut sahabatnya.

"Kalau kau memang sehebat itu untuk apa kau berpura-pura bersikap manis terhadap 'calon' korbanmu heh? Hinata."

"Karena itu tidak menarik Naruto-kun … Sasuke-kun berbeda. Jika aku membawanya begitu saja, tentu tidak menarik kan?"

"Cih .. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Sasuke."

"Hm … Sudah kuduga kau bukan manusia biasa. Berhubung sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui identitasku dan kupikir kau tidak akan mungkin membiarkanku mendapatkan Sasuke-kun dengan mudah ne, Naruto. Jadi aku akan menyingkirkanmu sekarang juga." Seru Hinata dengan seringai di wajahnya.

'Hinata heh. Kalau tidak salah dia termasuk salah satu shinigami level atas. Aku harus berhati-hati.'

"Bersiaplah menemui ajalmu, Namikaze Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SASUKE POV_

"Sasuke, apa kau melihat Naruto." Tanya Gaara

"Tidak." Jawabku. Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak tadi aku memang belum bertemu dengan si dobe itu. Tidak biasanya dia menghilang seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu mengganggu pekerjaanku, Gaara, ataupun Sai.

"Hei. Bukankah yang di atap itu Naruto?" seru Kiba

"Itu memang Naruto." Sahut Sai

'Dobe… Sedang apa dia di sana dengan … Hinata?'

"Oii Sasuke … Kau mau kemana?"

"Sasuke."

'Aneh. Sedang apa mereka di atap? Dan cahaya itu. Cahaya aneh apa itu? Kenapa? Bukankah Naruto tidak bisa melihat Hinata? Lalu kenapa?'

Seiring dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikiranku kupercepat lariku. Aku harus ke sana. Aku harus mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

_SASUKE POV END_

_BRUUKK .._

'Cih .. Hebat juga dia.'

"Hebat juga kau bisa bertahan selama ini. Tapi giliranmu sudah selesai Naruto. Aku akan segera mencabut nyawamu."

_BRAKK .._

"Teme."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hentikan Hinata."

"Iie .. Temanmu ini mencoba membunuhku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja."

"Hentikan sandiwaramu Hinata."

"… Sasuke-kun…"

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang? Sasuke tidak itu tidak bodoh. Jadi tidak semudah itu bagimu untuk bisa membawanya."

"Kau … Aku akan membunuhmu… Dan Sasuke-kun .. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Selamanya .."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya Sasuke-kun. Kehidupan seperti puzzle. Kau tidak akan tau apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya jika tidak dapat menggabungkan potongan-potongannya. Tapi .. Kehidupan hanya akan menjadi potongan puzzle tanpa makna jika kita tidak memiliki minat akan papan puzzle yang akan kita rangkai."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menginginkanmu Sasuke-kun. Karena itu, aku melakukan ini supaya aku bisa bersabar untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Termasuk membunuh orang-orang itu?"

"Ah … Mereka hanya selingan untuk mengatasi kebosananku."

"Kau mengerikan Hinata."

"Hihihi, terserah kau mau bilang apa. Meskipun Sasuke-kun menolak ikut bersamaku itu tidak akan merubah apapun."

"Sasuke, berhati-hatilah. Dia sangat berbahaya."

"… Bersiaplah kalian berdua.."

_BRAAKK …_

"Akh, Ittai …"

"Kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan Hinata."

"EEHH? Teme ada dua ?"

Benar saja. Sekarang yang ada di hadapan Naruto bukan lagi seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda. Melainkan seorang gadis dan dua orang pemuda yang .. mirip?

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah dirimu dalam wujud shinigami, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku datang kemari untuk menjemput seseorang …" kata shinigami berwujud Sasuke itu sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Hinata .."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku …"

"Kembali sekarang atau kau akan mendapat hukuman."

"Humph .. Wakatta .. Lagipula sudah cukup aku bersenang-senang di sini."

"Kau sudah keterlaluan. Kau hampir membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah."

"Salah Sasuke-kun sendiri membuatku lama menunggu." Gumam Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke wujud manusia sementara itu Naruto sudah shock berat melihatnya.

"Hehehe, gomenasai Sasuke-kun .. Naruto-kun .. Aku hanya main-main kok."

"EEHH? Lalu bagaimana dengan para korbanmu itu?"

"Oh itu .. Mereka memang sudah seharusnya meninggal kok. Tugas shinigami adalah mencabut nyawa seseorang yang sudah dijadwalkan meninggal. Lagipula yang melakukannya bukan aku. Aku sedang dalam masa liburan, hehe .."

"Aku minta maaf atas kekacauan yang sudah diperbuatnya."

"Hn."'

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

"Ya ya ya. Pergi sana .. Merepotkan orang saja."

"Naruto-kun .. Kau jahat .."

"Biarin .. Kau pikir seranganmu itu tidak sakit apa."

"Hehehe, gomen ne.. Oh iya, Sasuke-kun .. Berhubung sekarang aku sudah bersama Sasuke-kun jadi kau juga harus bersama dengan diriku yang manusia."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tau. Jaga dia. Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya aku akan kembali dan menghukummu."

"Hn."

"Cih, dasar menyebalkan .. Sasuke-kun shinigami ataupun manusia sama saja."

_DUAARR_

_DUAARR_

"Wah, kembang apinya sudah dimulai. Indah sekali .." gumam Hinata sambil memandang langit gelap yang telah dipenuhi berbagai warna.

"Hinata, kita pergi sekarang."

"Hai Sasuke-kun. Sayonara Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun."

"Sayonara Hinata-chan."

"Hn."

"Sayonara."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian semalam yang benar-benar mengejutkan baik bagi Sasuke maupun Naruto pagi ini mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang yang baru saja membuat mereka terkejut semalam.

"OII TEMEE .."

"Urusai Dobe. Tidak perlu teriak ditelingaku juga kan."

"Hehehe, gomen. Habisnya dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau diam saja."

"…"

"Dia jauh lebih cantik dalam wujud manusia ya." Gumam Naruto sambil memerhatikan arah pandang Sasuke sejak tadi. Seorang siswi yang baru saja bergabung dengan kelas mereka tadi pagi."

"A-ano .. Akasuna-san .. Bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri dulu."

"Kenapa? Gadis manis sepertimu tidak seharusnya sendirian, Hime."

"E-eto .. umm .."

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Uchiha-san .. i-ini kan waktunya makan siang .. Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi makan siang saja."

"Tapi aku ingin makan siang denganmu Hime."

GRAAKK ..

"Eh, hoi teme .."

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sai dengan memasang senyum andalannya.

"Bukankah masih ada banyak hal yang harus kalian kerjakan .. Sai .. Sasori .."

"Tugas OSIS kan bisa dikerjakan nanti. Lagipula kita kedatangan siswi baru .. Mana mungkin kami mementingkan pekerjaan daripada …"

"Jadi kau ingin tugasmu ditambah?"

"Sasuke .. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu."

"Kenapa Sasori? Aku ketuanya, dan yang berhak memutuskan adalah aku."

"..Ck.."

"Sai."

"Wakatta … Ayo pergi Sasori." Seru Sai beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke." Sahut Sasori

"Ano .. Uum, arigatou .."

"Hn."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Iie .. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Hyuuga."

Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi ada dua orang yang mengawasi mereka dari suatu tempat

"Benar-benar manis ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Aku harap mereka bisa bersama selamanya."

"Tentu saja. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sama seperti kita."

"Hehehe, Sasuke-kun benar .. Itu memang takdir mereka sejak awal.

Dan itulah akhir dari kisah tragis ini. Akhir yang merupakan awal bagi sang Uchiha dan Hyuuga tanpa mereka sadari bahwa mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sejak pertama kali diciptakan.

**O . W . A . R . I**

Fiuh, akhirnya jadi juga. Ini adalah fic pertamaku sekaligus fic untuk ikut memeriahkan Ulang Tahun Gudang Fanfic Sasuhina [sasuke-hinata indonesia] yang pertama. Selamat Ulang Tahun GFSH (^-^)/ Semoga semakin ramai dan tetap berjaya di hati member :D

Oh iya, bolehkan aku minta review dari reader sekalian ._. Boleh ya Pasti boleh :D #maksa #dilempar ke sumur xD

Mind to Review Please ^_^


End file.
